


Invasive Species

by Urbenmyth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Ending, MAG 197, canon-typical triggers, serious spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urbenmyth/pseuds/Urbenmyth
Summary: They spread like a disease, and we all know what happens when a disease hits a place without immunity.Or considerations as to what is to come, what happens when you touch the untouched, and the prices that you might never know you paid.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Invasive Species

_The following footage may contain graphic and disturbing images..._

“Because for the Fears to spread into these new worlds, they would need to leave ours, wouldn’t they?”

_...This marks the 15th such mass shooting in only 3 days. Attempts to determine what caused this intense spike in violence remains unclear, although many are looking for the source of the unknown song all the killers..._

"If one should leave this place for… greener pastures, the rest must follow.”

_...The spyware has spread like wildfire, breaking past all known security programs. It is unclear what its purpose is, sending private information to friends and loved ones with no request for money, but the violence and suicides in its wake are undeniable, as are the strange dreams...  
_

“Leaving us behind in the process, freeing our world at the cost of others.”

_...Despite the best efforts of detectives, we are still at a loss as to how the attackers kidnapped over 300 children during the 3 minute black out, where the children were taken, or what was the source of the scuttling noises heard by all adults during the incident..._

“What are you saying?”

_...Security forces are scrambling to find the identity of the person impersonating the Prime Minister, and any information as to how they infiltrated the government enough to authorise the massacres despite having no apparent physical similarity..._

“We can pass them our apocalypse.”

_...Despite the ferocity of the wildfires, no fatalities have been reported. First responders report victims still fully aware despite severe burns, extensive damage to organs, and often almost complete destruction of..._

“Nothing so extreme. In these new worlds they would exist as they used to in ours, lurking just beyond the threshold.”

_...The same hallucinatory figure has been reported by hundreds of patients world wide, immediately before massive mental health collapse and self-destruction. Conventional psychiatry is unable to explain the extreme consistency this “Doctor David” shows across..._

“Until someone is stupid enough to release them there as well.”  
  
_...the endless streams of mine collapses and subsequent economical damage could be explained as bad luck or mismanagement, but what is less explicable are the desperate radio calls for help from the Serbian mine, with miners insisting they are still being crushed to death after 5 months…_

“Perhaps. Even the Mother cannot see the future. Only try to shape it.”

_...Attempts at stemming the spreading infection continue to collapse, not only due to the extreme resistance to all existing antibiotics, but due to patient attempts to sabotage medical responses. Jane Prentiss, 25, was reported screaming about how the disease “loved her” as she..._

“And so they spread through realities like a disease!”

_...The mists continue to surround New York, despite the strong winds. Drones have confirmed no human presence in the city. All human response teams have lost contact, and the fate of the 8 million inhabitants remains..._

“Perhaps.”

_...The superstorm has made landfall, devastating coastlines across Europe. Satellite images indicate a living creature at the center, a fact backed up by eyewitness accounts, although how a living being could reach that size is unknown..._

“...I’ll do it.”

_...It is believed the feral creatures used to be the police force but for most, discussion of their origins is less important than the continuing attempts to fight or escape them. The death toll continues to rise, and still no weakness has been found..._

“Splendid.”

_...The attackers have now absorbed thousands of people and consumed many more. So far even basic study of their biology and anatomy seems hopeless, although we know even scraps of flesh retain their mobility and killing intent. In one case..._

“We’ll save so many from endless torment and...we have no guarantee they’ll do the ritual there, anyway.”

_...The government denies claims of use of brainwashing in attempts to deal with the growing chaos. However, videos of the strange spiders crawling into the mouths of political prisoners shortly before their “change of heart” seem undeniable..._

“If it’s only a few hundred dead in another world...I hate to say it Jon, but that's acceptable losses.”

_...cause of death is unknown. There were no signs of attack, of disaster, of disease or of violence. It is as if all 7 million people in the city simply laid down and died. The phrase written on every surface is believed related, and so will not…_

“I...as long as Annabelle is telling the truth about that. What if the travel between dimensions…”

_..The nuclear strikes continue. The attacker is unknown. Security figures scramble to discover who has taken control of the world's arsenals, or how to parse the phrase “Terrible Change” that is sent before each attack on all…_

“We don’t have time! We can’t untangle all the Web’s schemes, but this is our best shot!”

_...The meteorological phenomena have no clear scientific explanations. After all that has occurred, it is impossible to ignore the similarity to hundreds of eyes, or the video footage showing them starting to blink..._

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Mr Sims.”

_...hole is ...can’t see the… covered in tape and ...only chance...we might be the last...please….please forgive us...only hope...if you can hear...so sorry…goodbye..._

“Would I lie to you?”


End file.
